


First Meeting

by PiscesMel12



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:48:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13535139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesMel12/pseuds/PiscesMel12
Summary: The day that Caius and Lana first met years ago after the tournament.





	First Meeting

"That tournament was totally unfair!"

"Let it go Visia…"

"I almost had him Valitia!"

"Well 'almost' doesn't cut it in the tournament."

Lana sighed as she drowned out the two bickering female turians in front of her. She was relieved that the tournament was over with the crowning victors Caius Vakarian and Kanus Calption. Not that she cared about winning anyway, as soon as she heard about she knew she had no chance. It didn't help that her partner wanted nothing to do with her, actually, no one wanted to pair up with her. She was small and only useful in engineering while being crap at firearms, mostly because she wasn't trying hard enough. At least that's what the general at her boot camp said and the true reason was that Lana didn't care. She didn't want the military life but it was mandatory in the Hierarchy to serve at least a few years. Her theory was that if she didn't try hard in boot camp they would just put her in a measly field unit where she could just fly by her years of service and get out as soon as possible, in her mind anything was better than the military life. However, it was just a theory but she was damn well going to try to make it a reality, or not try in this case.

The bickering between the females in which other female turians started to join in had gotten louder and Lana searched through her pockets for the wireless earbuds. She cursed softly when she couldn't find them and started to look on the ground to see if she dropped them. She had used them earlier when the females were going on and on about Caius Vakarian so she must have dropped them by accident. She was so engrossed in her search that she didn't realize a tall male turian had turned the corner at full speed and was looking behind him as he ran. With both not paying attention to where they were going the male crashed into her and Lana fell back on the ground hard. She groaned at the pain from the impact and opened her eyes to see two long male turian legs in front of her.

"Ah crap I'm so sorry! I wasn't paying attention! Are you okay?!" A slightly deep voice said with worry above her.

"It's okay I should have been more aware of my surroundings but I was too busy looking for my earbuds…" Lana grumbled as she rubbed her head and the stranger offered his hand to help her up which she gladly took. When Lana was standing up she looked up to meet a startling pair of emerald green eyes. She immediately recognized the face markings that belonged to the Vakarian clan along with the odd orange fringe.  _Ah so this must be the famous Caius Vakarian, now I can see why the girls are crazy about him…_

"Are you sure you're okay? You look a little dazed…" The beautiful turian said as he gripped her shoulders and leaned closer to her to see if she had any head injury. Lana pushed him away gently and shook her head, the last thing she wanted was to drool over him like a fangirl. Well, at least not in public. "No I'm really fine thank you," Lana said softly and cleared her throat uncomfortably. She didn't like how looking at him made her feel butterflies and other weird body reactions she didn't feel comfortable thinking about. His eyes searched hers curiously and he looked like he was about to say something but visibly froze when there was a loud squeal behind them. He turned and the group of female turians were rushing up to him while yelling his name. Lana could sense a slight amount of irritation from him before he put on a charming smile.

"Ladies! How nice to see all of you! But unfortunately, I need to catch a ride so-"

"Oh why don't you stay for a little while longer! We can certainly give you a ride!" One of the females said as she stood in front of him with a purr. Caius was still putting on that charming smile but his eyes looked at her in desperation, pleading for her to help him. Lana didn't know what prodded her to help him at the time. Maybe it was the fact that being around so many female turians drooling over one male turian was nauseating or maybe it was because she felt bad for the guy. Either way, she relented and pretended to faint right next to him. Immediately she felt strong arms grasp her and lift her up in a bridal style.

"Spirits! Miss are you okay?!" Caius exclaimed worriedly, it was hard to keep a straight face with her eyes closed at his acting and the hissing from the other females.

"She needs immediate attention...sorry ladies gotta go!" Caius announced before she felt him take off in a run. When he finally came to a stop she opened her eyes and made sure the coast was clear before she started to squirm.

"Alright let me down" Lana huffed out before he set her down and she brushed out any wrinkles in her outfit.

"You know I don't understand your rush, a lot of girls would appreciate being carried like that," Caius said with a wink and Lana rolled her eyes.

"What your fan club? In case you haven't noticed I'm not part of it" she pointed out and Caius tilted his head as he searched her eyes.

"No you aren't…" He paused and looked like he was going to say more but another turian who was quite short for a male ran up to them. Slowing down to catch his breath as he pointed accusingly at Caius.

"You...bastard! You left me with them!" The male growled as he stomped on Caius's foot hard.

"Shit!" Caius hissed in pain as he grabbed his foot while hopping on one leg, Lana stifled her laughter at the sight which earned her a glare from Caius.

"Miss please don't waste your time on him, he's a complete moron in the romance department." The short turian male said with a roll of his eyes as he gestured at Caius who was carefully putting down his "injured" foot.

"Oh I don't plan to trust me, I have loads of better thing to do" Lana reassured with a smile and Caius clicked with annoyance.

"Why do you guys have to be so mean?" Caius said with a pout and the male happily replied.

"Because you're an ass. Now come on we have a shuttle to catch." The male hummed before turning to Lana. "Well, it was nice to meet someone who doesn't have goo goo eyes for Caius Vakarian. I'm Kanus by the way." Kanus said with a friendly smile before Lana replied with a smile of her own.

"Lana, and it was nice to meet someone who could bring Caius Vakarian down with a simple foot stomp."

"Oi! I wasn't brought down!" Caius protested which was answered by Kanus punching him in the stomach, bringing Caius to his knees while gasping to catch the air that was knocked out of his lungs.

"Now you are, nice meeting you again Lana," Kanus said in farewell as he grabbed Caius by the arm and started to drag him away.

"God Kanus you almost made me vomit! I just ate!"

"God? Oh forgot that's the human deity for a second, anyway I'm well aware since we were eating at that noodle place when you abandoned me."

"I did not abandon you! I panicked and thought you were right behind me!"

"Caius you have longer legs then I do obviously you're going to outrun me, bonehead!"

"You know there's no need to call me names."

"There is when your best friend is going to make you late for the shuttle!"

"We'll be fine and what kind of stick went up your ass?"

"There's no stick you're just pissing me off."

"Wow fifth time this month that's a new record."

"I hate you."

"No you don't you looove me."

"...Let's just head to the shuttle."

"Ha! You didn't deny it!"

"Shut up!"

Lana watched them curiously as they continued to bicker if it wasn't for Kanus saying they were best friends she would have assumed they were brothers. Or at least that's how close they seemed like. With a shake of her head, she turned to head to her own shuttle that would take her back to boot camp. She turned to glance at the male duo again who were still bickering. It made her wonder who Caius would choose as a mate since he was certainly a handful.


End file.
